The Johnson Chronicles: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe
by shieldcriminal54
Summary: What if the beavers weren't the ones to guide the Pevensie children to Aslan's Camp but a girl from their own time? First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Readers! This is my first story here so I'm trying by best Constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my version of another girl in Narnia. Slight Peter/ OC if you really squint. **

**Takes place during LLW**

**Written as if it were to be watched as a movie (obvious movie-verse)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia I only own Charlotte Johnson**

* * *

The train rocked back and forth as it came to a stop at Crowsby Station. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy looked up from their books and gathered their things and got ready to leave the train. Only hours before had they said goodbye to their mother before they had evacuated London. World War II was raging on and it was no longer safe for them at home.

As the train rolled away the Pevensies looked around and noticed the difference between their stop and the ones they had seen before. While the others were huge platforms with attached buildings occupied with people looking for children they would be taking of theirs was nothing more than what could be considered a small stage with a sign stating their location. There were no attached buildings but only miles of countryside and a small dirt road. There was an eerie silence, they were the only ones there. No one was there to bring them to there new home and no other children got off the train with them.

A small car drove by and honked its horn. All four of the Pevensies ran down to the road hoping their new "family" was finally here but the car only drove past them as the smile faded from their faces.

"The professor knew we were coming" stated Susan clearly annoyed with their situation which seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled" Edmund said. His attitude had seemed to take a turn for the worst throughout everything. After their father was sent out to fight in the military, Edmund grew more distance by the day and acted cold towards all of his siblings especially Peter.

There was a distance sound of hooves coming towards them and an older voice nagging at what could only be a horse to move faster. They soon saw a wooden like carriage being pulled along by a beautiful white horse. An older woman sat near the front holding the reigns and yelling to halt. The Pevensies all looked at each other as they soon realized this was the woman who was going to be taking them to where they would be staying.

"Mrs. Mecready?" Peter asked without much excitement in his voice. This woman gave off waves of strict authority, with her stern eyebrows and a glare that made you keep your eyes on the floor, and they were standing five feet away from her. They didn't want know what she was like up close and personal.

"I'm afraid so" she said. clearly she was just as excited to see them as they were to see her. "Well, this is it? Haven't you brought anything else?" she asked

They only had at most a suitcase and one bag with them. They could only bring what they could carry, which was a very limited amount. Peter answered "No ma'am its just us"

Ms. Mecready looked them up and down. Inspecting each and every one of them. "Small favors" she said and with that the children climbed aboard.

* * *

As the Pevensies entered the professor's mansion. They were marveled by what it contained. It was like a museum that sparked their curiosity. With wooden arches and stairways that were styled from the 20s, they felt like they had traveled back in time.

Mrs. Mecready led them to a stair way and started to walk to the top "The professor is not accustom to having children in his house. So there shall be a few rules" she walked to the top step while the children stayed at the landing and continued " There shall be no shouting or running! No sliding down the banister... and no touching of the historical artifacts!"

Susan jumped slightly and blushed as she pulled her hand away from the bust of an old man she was just about to touch. Peter, Edmund and Lucy couldn't help but snicker sat her.

"And above all...there should be no disturbing of the professor" She paused and straightened her sweater before turning her head toward the hallway to her left which led to another set of stairs and yelled "Charlotte!" she waited a moment before yelling again "Charlotte get down here!"

They could hear faint footsteps and someone yelling "I'm coming!" The footsteps got louder until they saw a young lady running across the hallway trying to slip on a cardigan as she ran and stopped next to Mrs. Mecready. It was then the Pevensies were able to get a good look at her.

She seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen around the same age as Peter. She had pale skin that told you she wasn't a fan of the outdoors, even though the days before had been bright and sunny and from the moment the children saw the area around the house they knew they would have to go exploring. She had curved features and was about average height. Her long, wavy and amber colored hair reached all the way down to her waist and her head was held high with piercing blue green eyes. She was wearing a beige high waisted skirt, a white blouse that was half un tucked and the brown cardigan she had just slipped on, all her clothes had similar styling to Susan's. On first appearance she seemed like your average teenage girl.

"Charlotte these are the guests I told you were going to be staying here. Children this is Charlotte Johnson" There was much tension between the two of them. You could tell they weren't exactly sending friendly vibes to the other.

"Please, call me Char-" Charlotte started but Ms. Mecready interrupted her "Charlotte" she sent a glare towards her "Just Charlotte... she is the professor's niece and will also be staying here until it is safe to return to London, she will show you too your rooms" and with that Ms. Mecready stomped off in the opposite direction.

When the Pevensies looked back at Charlotte they saw she let out a breath she had been holding in and loosened her shoulders so she wasn't standing pin straight " Sorry for such a formal greeting" she said " the Mecready is quite a strict one"

In one second her expression and voice tone had changed. She was no longer annoyed and agitated but cheerful and delighted. "Well she already introduced me but everyone calls me Charlie" She held out her hand towards Peter who shook it reluctantly at first.

"Pleasure to meet you...Charlie" he said "I'm Peter and this is Susan, Edmund and Lucy" all of the siblings smiled towards her glad that at least they would have one friend in this place until the war was over

"Pleasure is all mine" Charlie said. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Charlie said "Well, I can uh take you to your rooms" as the Pevensies grabbed their luggage and followed her up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Lilly - I tried to fit her in but couldn't work it right, sounds like a great character, will try to fit her into my next story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles Of Narnia only Charlotte Johnson**

* * *

Lucy sat quietly as she watched the rain poor down onto the ground out of her window. The visit at the professor's house had yet to make her smile. She knew she should be grateful that he opened up his home for her and her siblings, but she couldn't help but be disappointed. She had been looking forward to a day of playing outside and exploring the grounds, instead she was stuck inside. The four of them sat lazily in the parlor room with Charlie while Susan tried to get them to play her guess the definition game. It was not going well.

"Gast- ro- vascular" Susan tried to pronounce. She looked around eagerly waiting for an answer but nobody wanted to participate. She was starting to get annoyed. " Come on Peter gastro vascular" She said as she looked towards him.

Peter huffed and hit his head to the back of the couch he was sharing with Charlie. She was enjoying this game as much as he was "Is it Latin?" Peter asked

Susan nodded toward him "Yessssss" hoping to get more participation from him but only received the snarky comment from Edmund, who was fiddling with the chair he was laying under " Is it Latin for worst game ever invented?!"

Susan let out a sigh and dramatically closed the large dictionary, frustrated with her siblings. She only received more snickers and giggles from Peter and Edmund.

"Honestly Susan, I could think of a lot of different things we could do on a rainy day other than bore ourselves to death" Charlie added with a smirk, which Susan rolled her eyes to. Charlie did get along with Susan, except when she decided to turn into a monotone girl with no sense of humor.

Lucy perked up at the idea of playing something else and ran over to the arm rest of the couch that Peter was leaning on " We could play hide and seek" she suggested looking at him wide eyed. She wanted to have at least some fun today!

"But were already having so much fun" Peter stated. You could hear the sarcasm dripping in his words as he turned slightly to look at Susan, who replied only with an aggravated sigh.

"Pretty please Peter, pretty please" Lucy said as she pulled out the best set of puppy dog eyes Peter had seen in a long time and he couldn't help but give in.

"One, Two, Three..." Peter started to count as he got up from the couch and laid his head against the closest cupboard covering his eyes. The rest of them got up with moans and groans and started running around the house looking for a place to hide as Peter continued to count to a hundred.

Susan ran and eventually found a small chest just large enough for her to fit in and hid in it as Lucy, Edmund and Charlie kept running. Lucy and Edmund both ran towards a set of curtains, which would be a perfect place to hide. Edmund pushed Lucy out of the way and slid into the curtains. " I was here first!" He shouted at her and closed the curtains in her face.

Lucy huffed and ran down another hallway. At the end of that hallway she saw Charlie running up a near staircase and decided to follow her. She lost sight of her as she reached the top of the staircase that led to a hallway full of doors, she knew Charlie had to be in one of them. Lucy started running between the doorways finding that almost all of the doors were locked, except one at the end of the hall. She opened the door expecting to find Charlie franticly trying to get into a hiding place as Peter had just reached 85 but instead found an empty room filled only with a wardrobe half covered with a white sheet.

She approached the wardrobe and looked it up and down before she pulled off the sheet and noticed that the door was slightly opened. She heard Peter counting in the distance as he reached 95, 96, and with that Lucy stepped into the wardrobe slowly shutting the door behind her. She continued walking until she felt something prick her shoulder.

She turned around and realized it was a plant and that it was covered with snow. She kept walking as she stepped into a clearing covered with snow, filled with trees and a single lamppost. She couldn't believe it!. A single wardrobe contained all of this! It was magnificent and then she wondered if this is where Charlie had disappeared to.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps in the near distance surrounding the forest. Her heart started pounding and she backed up against the lamppost. Suddenly the creature revealed himself and they both let a scream. Lucy hid behind the lamppost as the man hid behind a nearby tree. It wasn't until Lucy peered around the lamppost that she realized he wasn't a man. His legs were covered with hair and he did not have feet but hooves. His chest was bare except for a long red scarf and his dark curly hair was interrupted near the sides by his pointed ears.

To Lucy he seemed harmless so she slowly approached him and attempted to help pick up the packages he had dropped. He started to mumble towards her as she picked up his belongings and handed them to him as she gently asked "Were you hiding from me?"

He stammered through his words trying to respond as he continued to pick up the rest of his packages " No- Well - I... I- I just - I just didn't want to scare you" he finished. Lucy giggled at his response, she had never found herself frightening and couldn't imagine why he would.

"If you don't mind me asking" Lucy started letting the curiosity get the better of her "What are you?" He seemed amused by her question as if it was a silly one to ask. "Well I'm a faun" he stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "And what are you?" he continued "Some kind of beardless dwarf?" he questioned

Lucy was to say the least appalled. She knew she was short compared to adults, Peter, Susan and Edmund were taller than her had and her parents always towered over her but she never considered herself as short as a dwarf. "I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl!" she countered "And actually I'm tallest in my class"

The faun's expression turned from interested and curious to utterly confused and a tad worried "You mean to tell me your a daughter of eve?" he asked. Lucy wasn't quite sure how to respond. The only time she had heard of an eve is when she went to Sunday Mass with her family

"Well my mum's name is Helen" Lucy started but the faun interrupted her " But you are in fact human" He said completely astonished looking her up and down

Lucy felt it was her turn to state the obvious, she felt it was silly she wouldn't be human "Well, of course" She said. The faun started to look around obviously concerned about something "What are you doing here?" He asked

Lucy wasn't sure how to answer the question because she wasn't quite sure how she did get here. There were so many unanswered questions about that wardrobe. And she still didn't know where Charlie had disappeared "Well I was looking for my friend, while hiding in the Wardrobe in the Spare Room"

"Spare Oom?" he asked " Is that in Narnia"

"Narnia?" Lucy questioned "What's that?"

"Well my dear girl your in it! Everything from the lamppost all the way to Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea. Every stick and stone, every isicle is Narnia"

Lucy was to say the least shocked "Awfully big Wardrobe" she said she couldn't believe she had stepped into a completely different world separate but connected to her own

"Excuse me um My name is Tumnus" he introduced himself, which seemed long overdue.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tumnus I'm Lucy Pevensie" She held her hand out towards him. He just looked at her confused as to what to do. Apparently they didn't shake hands in Narnia.

"Oh you shake it" She said and pushed her hand forward

"Why?" asked "I- I don't know, people do it when they meet each other" Lucy said

Tumnus took her hand and shook it lightly. He then picked up his last package and said "Well the Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of Spare Oom in the wondrous land of Wardrobe how would you feel about coming to have tea with me?"

"I don't know I should be getting back" she had been gone for almost fifteen minutes and she knew her siblings were going to start to worry about her. But Mr. Tumnus was very persuasive "Oh Please there will be tea and cakes and I might even crack open the sardines" He said and gave her a crooked smile

Lucy couldn't help but agree. Her siblings would have to wait just a little while longer. "Well I suppose if there's going to be cakes" She said and took one of the packages from his hands to help carry

Tumnus responded with only "By the Bucket load"

* * *

Lucy woke with a start and looked around. She couldn't remember where she was in what seemed to be a small house with a fireplace with no fire and a broken tea cup by her feet. That's when everything hit her. Charlie, the wardrobe, Mr. Tumnus... Narnia.

She remembered Mr. Tumnus bringing her back to his small house for tea and cakes. They had talked over tea with a lively fire and he had offered to play her a Narnian lullaby. She had eagerly said yes. And then she had fallen asleep. How or why she did not know. She didn't know how long she had been asleep and knew her siblings must be worried "I should go" She said to herself

"It's too late for that" Mr. Tumnus was sitting crouched in the corner of the room tears streaming down his face "I'm such a terrible faun" he sniffed

Lucy stood up and slowly approached him "No, oh no you're the nicest faun I've ever met"

"Well I'm afraid you've had a very poor selection" Mr. Tumnus said. Granted, Lucy thought, he was the first faun Lucy had ever met. She however did not think he could of done anything really horrible

"It couldn't have been that bad" She said as she pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to him.

He took it thankfully and said "It's not something I have done Lucy Pevensie" He continued "It's something I am doing"

"What are you doing?" She asked. Mr. Tumnus slowly looked up at her and mumbled "I'm kidnapping you"

Lucy staggered back slightly and gasped she couldn't believe Mr. Tumnus would do this. "It's the White Witch , she told us that if we ever found a human in the woods that we were to take them to her" He spoke franticly as more tears showed themselves

"Mr. Tumnus I don't understand" Lucy said "I thought you were my friend?" He looked up at her and was about to respond until there was a loud bang on the door. And then another one.

"Tumnus!" a woman yelled "Tumnus I know your in there Open up!" Tumnus looked around and then stood up "Charlie" he mumbled

The woman opened the door and Lucy was shocked to find that it was Charlie but not the Charlie she recognized. She was no longer wearing the clothes she had on in the parlor room earlier in the day. She was wearing a dark grey long sleeve shirt, a matching tunic and a leather belt pulled it together with dark brown pants and riding boots with a matching cloak. Her hair was wrapped around her head and came to a side bun right under her ear, she also had a red satchel around her shoulder.

When Charlie saw Lucy she went wide eyed "Lucy what are you doing here?!" She said as she crouched down to Lucy's height.

"I followed you through the wardrobe I think" She said. Charlie panicky, turned towards Mr. Tumnus and went through a rapid fire conversation.

"Where did you find her?"

"By the lamppost"

"How long has she been here"

"two maybe three hours"

"Does she know?"

"Probably I'm not sure but she has to leave NOW"

Charlie then turned towards Lucy and said "We have to get you back home okay" sand with that she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out the door.

As she ran along side Charlie in the snow covered forest. She remembered something Mr. Tumnus had told her when they were talking over tea. Narnia had been in the winter season for over 100 years. No summer and even in though it was winter there was never Christmas.

"Come on Lucy, we have to hurry!" Charlotte said as she pulled Lucy out of her thoughts. Only seconds they had reached the lamppost and Charlie had come to a stop.

"Lucy can you find your way back from here?" she asked

"You aren't coming back?" Lucy said "but we have to tell Peter, Susan, and Edmund about this place" she knew from the moment she came here she wanted to tell her siblings about it maybe even bring them here again

"I promise I'll come back but Lucy you have to listen to me okay?" She said and Lucy nodded towards her, agreeing "It is important that your brothers and sister don't know that I am here"

"Why not-" Lucy started but Charlie continued "I'll explain everything later but for now I just need you to trust me okay" Lucy silently agreed again and ran off towards the wardrobe

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Promise you will see more of Charlotte is the upcoming chapters! **


End file.
